Vs. Infernape
Vs. Infernape is the tenth episode of the fifth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 4/3/2018. Story Ian, Piplup, Conway and Dawn arrive in Sunyshore City, Dawn intrigued by the solar panel walkways. Dawn: What are these for? Conway: Energy. They gather their electricity from these solar panels by absorbing sunlight, making the entire town self sufficient. The person who engineered this must be a genius. Ian: Maybe we can meet them. After the gym battle. Dawn: (Groans) Why am I not surprised? The group arrives at the gym, the lights being off. A giant container of Beacon Badges sits beside the door. Ian looks miffed, while Conway is slightly concerned. Conway: What is this? Automated message: Hello, trainer. Dawn leaps back, as the group looks above the container to see a speaker on the wall. Automated message: The gym leader is currently not taking challengers. Feel free to take a Beacon Badge as you depart, as compensation for traveling this far. Thank you, and have a nice day! Dawn: Well, that is awfully convenient. Ian: (Strained) Convenient?! Ian storms off, Conway and Dawn exchanging looks. Conway: Ian always wants to earn his gym badges. He’ll do whatever’s necessary to ensure that he gets the best battle possible. He traveled across the ocean to get medicine for a gym leader once. Dawn: You don’t think that he’s going to hunt down the gym leader, do you? That is a highly barbaric tactic. Conway: As I see it right now, we have two options. Help him, or stay back. Ian runs into the Pokémon Center, approaching Nurse Joy at the front desk. Joy: Hello! How can I help you today? Ian: I’m looking for the gym leader. You know where I can find them? Joy: Oh, I’m sorry. But the gym leader isn’t taking challenges. But he does offer gym badges to those who visit the gym. Ian: I just came from there. But I’m looking for the gym leader. Joy: I’m sorry I can’t be of more help to you. Voice: Pardon for intruding, but you sound like you wanna pester the gym leader. Ian turns, as a guy with a red afro, yellow shirt and green khakis approaches. Flint: That true? Ian: I’ll demand a gym battle from him. And do whatever’s necessary. A gym leader who just gives away gym badges is a disgrace. Flint: You say that, but Volkner is the strongest leader of the region! He pulls these kinds of stunts all the time, but no one can really say anything about it. Ian: Then it’s a good thing I’m here. Flint: (Makes sizzling sound) Boy, you are on fire! I like you! If that’s your attitude, I’ll take you to him! My name is Flint! Ian: Ian. Lead the way. Flint leads Ian out of the Pokémon Center, just as Conway and Dawn arrive. The two spin around and chase after them as they go. Dawn: (Whispering) Is that Flint of the Elite Four? Conway: (Whispering) I believe so. Ian has a knack for finding the right people. Dawn: (Whispering) Does he know Flint’s an Elite Four member? Ian: (Whispering) I do now. Dawn and Conway are startled to see Ian walking at the same speed as them. Dawn: Haven’t you been taught it’s rude to eavesdrop?! Ian: Haven’t you been taught it’s rude to talk about people behind their back? Dawn: (Flustered) But, I, urgh! Flint: Whoo! You guys are interesting, that’s for sure! Flint leads the group into the elevator inside the Sunyshore lighthouse, as they make it to the top. Volkner, a guy with blond hair and a blue jacket sits by the window, with a bored apathetic expression. Volkner: (Muttering to self) Segments 3 and 17 of the solar panel walkway aren’t producing as much energy as the others. Segment 3 gets the shadow from that building there for a portion of the day, while segment 17 has no identifiable concerns. I’ll have to check to see if its a wiring situation or a panel situation. Conway: You made the solar panel walkway? Volkner turns to the group, Conway stepping forward. Conway: It is truly a marvelous structure. Volkner: Thanks. Honestly, the only reason I built it was because I was bored. The challengers were never worth taking on. Ian: You’re the gym leader? Ian steps forward, confrontational. Ian: My name is Ian. And I challenge you to a gym battle. Volkner: (Yawns) I decline. Ian: (Holding back anger) Come again? Volkner: You have a Piplup on your shoulder. Any trainer that still has a Pokémon in a basic state is obviously at a low level and not worth my time. Ian: (Confrontational) You shouldn’t judge a trainer from what you see. Flint: Volkner, my man! You should take the challenge! Flint steps forward, Volkner groaning in disgust. Volkner: Good grief Flint, you brought this kid? Flint: You never know how a challenger will be until you take them on! That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you for months now! Volkner: They always try to challenge me too soon. I’m tired of weak challengers. I need something that quenches my boredom. Flint: (Desperate) Then how about we battle? Like the good old days! Just battle the kid for a warmup! Volkner: Tsk! Nice try. If I wanna take you on, I’ll take the Elite Four challenge. Ian: Forget it. I don’t want to battle with you. Conway and Dawn look concerned at Ian, him clearly agitated. Ian then turns his back to Volkner, facing Flint. Ian: Flint, I challenge you to a battle. Flint: (Stunned) Say wha?! For real, kid? Ian: I might as well get a good battle while I’m here. Though, (winks) we’ll need a battlefield. Flint: (In realization) Ah, yes! Sweet, man! Volkner, I know you don’t wanna battle, but can we use your battlefield?! And we’ll need a ref too. Volkner: (Sighs in defeat) Whatev. You can use my gym. Flint: Sweet! Alright, kid! Let’s do it! End Scene Inside the Sunyshore city gym, Ian and Flint face each other. Volkner sits on a stool in the referee’s box, as Conway and Dawn are in the stands. Dawn: I can’t believe Ian! Challenging an Elite Four member like this! Conway: I have a feeling he has more in mind instead of just battling Flint. Volkner: (Lazily) This will be a three on three battle. The winner will still have Pokémon. The kid can make substitutions. Flint: Alright, kid! Let’s check out that fire in you! Go Infernape! Flint throws his Pokéball, choosing Infernape. Infernape: Infer! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Infernape, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Monferno. It uses a special kind of martial arts involving all its limbs. Its fire never goes out. Ian: Interesting. Go, Monferno! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Monferno. Monferno: Monfer! Monferno looks startled when it notices Infernape as its opponent, but then gets serious. Ian & Flint: Mach Punch! Monferno and Infernape have glowing blue fists as they speed forward, colliding fists. A shock wave blows from the collision. Infernape finishes its swing, Monferno going skyward. Ian: Acrobatics! Flint: Thunder Punch! Monferno regains its position in the air, glowing light blue as it flips down at Infernape. Infernape’s fist sparks with electricity, as Infernape’s Thunder Punch collides with the kick of Acrobatics. Infernape powers through again, Monferno flipping out of it and going to land. Flint: Earthquake! Infernape quickly stomps the ground, releasing an Earthquake. Monferno lands on the ground, taking a heavy blow from Earthquake. Monferno is shook to the ground defeated. Volkner: (Yawns) Monferno’s out. Dawn: He could at least take the job of refereeing a bit more seriously. Volkner: Why? I know the outcome. Infernape was Flint’s first Pokémon. Nothing that kid can offer will beat it. Ian: (Returns Monferno) Alright. (Grins) It’s getting interesting now. Marowak, go! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Marowak. Marowak: Maro! Ian: Marowak, Retaliate! Flint: Mach Punch! Marowak charges forward, bone glowing with a white aura. Infernape parries it with Mach Punch, the two stalemating for a moment. Marowak then finishes the swing, striking Infernape hard and sending it tumbling back. Dawn: So much power! Is Marowak really that strong? Volkner: Of course not, dummy. Retaliate is stronger if used immediately after a partner Pokémon is defeated. Dawn: “Dummy?!” Do you know who I am?! Ian: Don’t slow down! Bone Club! Flint: Flare Blitz! Marowak charges forward with Bone Club, as Infernape is encased in a fire aura. The two collide, the Flare Blitz energy exploding forward, sending Marowak high into the air. Marowak crashes down defeated as Infernape takes recoil damage. Volkner: (Rolling eyes) Marowak’s out. You done yet? Ian: (Returns Marowak) Not even close. Piplup, it’s up to you. Piplup: (Stoked) Piplup! Piplup hops onto the field, Volkner stifling a laugh. Volkner: This’ll be fast. Flint: I don’t know what you’re going for, but it better be a blaze of glory! Infernape, Thunder Punch! Ian: Drill Peck! Infernape charges with Thunder Punch, as Piplup spins with a yellow bird aura for Drill Peck. The attacks collide, Infernape finishing its punch and sending Piplup skyward. Ian: Now Bubble Beam! Flint: Dodge and use Thunder Punch! Piplup fires Bubble Beam down at Infernape, who jumps into the air to dodge. Infernape appears at level with Piplup, charging Thunder Punch. Ian: Whirlpool! Piplup glows bluish white, as Whirlpool expands out from his body. Thunder Punch strikes Whirlpool, electrocuting Infernape as Piplup falls through the eye of the Whirlpool. Piplup fires Bubble Beam up, hitting Infernape as its fist is stuck in the Whirlpool. Piplup lands on the ground. Flint: Quick! Earthquake! Infernape breaks its fist free from Whirlpool, diving down to the ground. It flips and stomps the ground violently, Earthquake tearing through the field. Piplup struggles to stand as he takes the full brunt of the attack, as Infernape appears in front of him. He strikes him with Thunder Punch, sending him flying towards the wall. Ian: Piplup! Ian runs, leaping and catching Piplup in his arms as they both go flying back. Everyone gasps as Ian crashes into the wall, cushioning the blow for Piplup. Volkner’s eyes widen slightly. Ian groans as he gets up, Piplup looking concerned. Piplup: Piplup pip. Ian: (Smiles) I’m alright. How about you? Piplup smiles brightly, chirping and nodding his head. Piplup runs back onto the field, as Ian retakes his position. Flint: You okay, kid? If you’re not up for it, we can stop. Ian: (Grinning widely) Are you kidding?! It’s just getting good! Volkner: Just getting good? (Scoffs) He’s going to lose in another hit. Ian: Piplup! Let’s go! Piplup: Piplup! Piplup forms a bubble in his mouth, as he fires a powerful stream of water. Infernape dodges the Hydro Pump as it charges forward. Flint: You learned Hydro Pump in this battle?! Have to say that’s impressive, but only if you win! Infernape, Thunder Punch! Ian: Whirlpool! Infernape appears in front of Piplup, charging Thunder Punch. Piplup forms a Whirlpool shield in front of it, as Infernape twitches slightly. Ian: Left! Piplup swings the Whirlpool to the left, as Infernape maneuvers to get around the Whirlpool on Piplup’s left side. Piplup slams Whirlpool into Infernape, it electrocuting itself with the electricity hitting the water. The churning water slams into Infernape, as Piplup blasts through it with Hydro Pump. Infernape skids back, on one knee. Volkner looks intrigued by this one. Volkner: Interesting. Flint: Nice! You guys are faster than Infernape! In that case, let’s overpower them! Infernape, Flare Blitz! Ian: Hydro Pump to Drill Peck! Infernape blasts forward with Flare Blitz, as Piplup hits it head on with Hydro Pump. The power of Flare Blitz begins to wane, as Piplup spins forward with Drill Peck. The collision creates an explosion from Flare Blitz, Piplup shot into the sky. Infernape drops to one knee, suffering from recoil damage. Ian: (Excited) Hydro Pump! Flint: (Excited) Thunder Punch! Piplup fires Hydro Pump in midair, as Infernape jumps and dodges it. Infernape charges Thunder Punch, preparing to punch Piplup. Ian: Whirlpool! Piplup releases Whirlpool from his body, blocking Thunder Punch. The Whirlpool extends to the ground. Flint: Plow through it and use Flare Blitz! Infernape takes a deep breath as it plows into the Whirlpool, getting in the eye of the attack. Piplup stands on the field, as Infernape falls with Flare Blitz. The heat of the attack evaporates the Whirlpool as it constricts and forms a pillar to take Flare Blitz. Infernape continues to fall, as Piplup fires Hydro Pump right before Infernape collides. Mist rises off the field, obscuring the field. Volkner stands up to get a better view. Volkner: (Shaking eagerly) Who won? Who won?! The mist begins to fade away, as Piplup is up on one knee. Infernape stays standing, as it suffers from recoil damage. Infernape then falls over, defeated. Volkner is speechless. Flint: Whoo! That was incredible! I haven’t had a loss like that in a while! Volkner: Uh, Infernape is unable to battle! The winner is Piplup! Dawn: (Elated) Piplup won! Conway: He beat a Pokémon belonging to the Elite Four! And perhaps his strongest one, too! Flint returns Infernape, him barely able to keep in his excitement. Flint: That was a battle there! But I’m not even close to done! Magmortar! Flint throws his Pokéball in a ball capsule, choosing Magmortar. Magmortar comes out covered in fire, which disperses when it lands on the ground. Magmortar: Magmortar. Ian: We beat one of them, Piplup. Let’s see how far we can go! Hydro Pump! Flint: Thunderbolt! Piplup fires Hydro Pump, as Magmortar points its arm forward. It fires Thunderbolt from its arm cannon, which breaks through Hydro Pump and electrocutes Piplup. Piplup then drops defeated. Volkner: (Clears voice) Piplup is unable to battle. Magmortar wins and the victor is Flint. Ian runs onto the field, picking up the exhausted Piplup. Ian: Thank you Piplup. That was a phenomenal battle. Piplup: (Barely audible) Lup. Ian returns Piplup, as Flint returns Magmortar. Flint: Whoo! That was a rocking battle! I’d love to see you battle me with even more experienced Pokémon! Ian: Maybe someday. In the meanwhile, (He turns to Volkner) I challenge you to a gym battle. Volkner gasps in surprise, then chuckles in realization. Volkner: So that was your game, huh? Fine. You’ve got me interested enough to not be bored. Main Events * Ian battles Flint in a three-on-three battle, and loses. * Ian's Piplup learns Hydro Pump. * Volkner agrees to a gym battle with Ian. Characters * Ian * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Flint * Volkner * Nurse Joy Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Monferno (Ian's) * Marowak (Ian's) * Infernape (Flint's) * Magmortar (Flint's) Trivia * This marks the second time that Ian has defeated a Pokémon belonging to a member of the Elite Four. The first time was in Vs. Vespiquen, defeating Aaron's Beautifly. ** This is the first time that he's defeated an Elite Four's Pokémon that was considered their signature Pokémon at one point, Infernape being Flint's main in Diamond and Pearl. * This is the second time that he has had to "persuade" the eighth gym leader of a region to battle him. The first time was Norman. * Due to Volkner giving out badges for free before this, he didn't appear in Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. This will make him the gym leader with the least amount of appearances, and the least amount of onscreen battles. ** However, other trainers may have his Beacon Badge without battling, such as Wyatt. * Piplup learning Hydro Pump now is similar to the anime, where Dawn's Piplup learned Hydro Pump just a little bit before the main tournament of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge